Twenty Years
by TaniMar
Summary: Rose Hathaway couldn't be happier with her boyfriend, Dimitri Belikov. One day she awakens to find a letter at her door. It's old, it's yellow, and it was written years ago by Dimitri. Nothing is sweeter than receiving a love note.


Thanks for clicking on my One shot! Inspired by 20 years by The Civil Wars...check out the song, it's really beautiful!

Wanna thank Rose Melissa Ivashkov for betaing :)

Oh...It's my first 3rd person try and lemon so be nice please :)

_**!IMPORTANT NOTE!: When reading the letter, the words BOLDED signify crossed out words, just imagine a little Dimitri scratching out words he wants to say but chickens out last minute :)**_

* * *

_~There's a note underneath your front door_

_That I wrote 20 years ago_

_Yellow Paper and a faded picture_

_And a secret in an envelope~_

* * *

"Roza. . . Roza. . ."

"Hmmmm," she answered incoherently, still half-asleep.

"Roza, baby, I have to go to work."

She turned over to find her beautiful boyfriend dressed impeccably in a black fitted suit, as he held a steaming cup of coffee for his girlfriend. She smiled gratefully and took the offering, as he gently kissed her forehead.

"But it's so early," she grumbled, as she looked at the time. It read 5:30 am. He had only gotten about an hour of sleep.

"I'm taking the helicopter back to New York, so I have to leave now. It wasn't my idea to come to the Hamptons on a random Thursday." He had a particular enjoyment of teasing his woman, which was why he was doing so now.

"I desperately needed to get out of the city. I couldn't handle another bimbo socialite asking if I wanted to meet her for drinks," she spoke with disdain. She accepted the fact that her boyfriend was a rich billionaire who sometimes needed to run in those circles, but they both hated it. Yes, she already had over five years to get used to it, since she had moved back to America from University but it was no fun.

"I'm telling Christian you called his woman that," Dimitri said.

She slapped him on the arm and grimaced, "You know I'm not talking about her. I love Lissa. She's like the sister I've never had."

He chuckled and gently caressed the curls out of her face. "Just tell me who's bothering you and I'll deal with them."

She laughed but changed the subject. "What time will you be back?" She asked, as she yawned. She hadn't gotten much sleep but she couldn't complain. Spending hours with her insatiable boyfriend was much better than sleep anyways.

"Around eight, give or take. It's still about an hour in the helicopter and we have the annual budgeting meeting," he spoke with an eye roll. She knew her boyfriend loved his job as V.P of Belikov Industries, but he hated budget meetings.

"Hurry back to me," she whispered, as his lips gently descended on hers. He kissed her lazily, as she savoured every moment. She hated when he had to leave so she cherished every morning kiss with fervor.

"Always," he whispered when their lips disconnected. He kissed her forehead one more time. She sighed back to dream land.

It was hours later when she awoke with a stretch. She glanced at her phone and realized that today was the 13th of April. A wide smile spread across her face, as she rechecked the date. She giggled in glee, as she realized that today was a very special day.

It was on this day, 20 years ago, that a shy and intelligent Russian exchange student entered her kindergarten class. It was the day that would change her life forever.

"_Why you all alone?"_

"_Everyone keeps making fun of my accent."_

"_Well it is kinda funny. What are ya anyway?"_

That was the day she met her boyfriend, Dimitri Belikov. His father had moved him and his mother to America, so he wouldn't have to keep travelling from Russia to New York. He was a successful business man who needed his family with him. Since then, they were inseparable.

They were everything to each other and never spent more than a few days apart. He stayed in school for her, even though he could have graduated at 14. He even followed her to England where she had always wanted to study, and she followed him back to New York when he began working for his father.

They were each other's first in every aspect. First kiss, first love, first time, and they were each other's only.

She got off the king sized bed and patted barefoot to the en suite. She loved the home in the Hamptons and got away from the city as much as she could. She wrote for a living; she had the luxury. Nothing felt better than sitting on the white cushioned swing as she watched the waves hit the shore. It was cold today, freezing in fact, but it was nothing that an oversized sweater couldn't handle.

She attended to her morning needs, before grabbing her favourite white Cashmere sweater and placed it in on. She forgo pants but her high knee socks kept her warm.

The coffee that Dimitri gave her was freezing but now she decided to have a fresh brew.

She practically skipped to the kitchen and grabbed the steaming pot of coffee. She sighed in content, as the bitter liquid touched her lips.

The home in the Hamptons was much different from their townhouse in Manhattan. Everything was designed in neutral colours, whereas the townhouse showed Rose's more exuberant taste. She remembered when her boyfriend adamantly fought against painting the living room red with dark furnishings, but in the end, Rose won. Dimitri even later confessed that he loved it.

There was no red here. Only whites, beiges, and light woods.

After she had her caffeine fix, she walked to the front door to see if the newspaper had arrived. Even though they did not live here permanently, Dimitri still liked to have the paper to arrive. It was a sweet comfort that Rose enjoyed when she was alone. Before she opened the door she noticed a white envelope with her name addressed on it.

Her curiosity peaked as she reached for the envelope and noticed that it was Dmitri's writing.

She turned it over to open it but noticed more scribbling at the back.

_Do not open until 8:00 pm. I love you. Your Dimitri._

She bit her lip in silent protest and the war of impatience roared in her veins. Dimitri knew she was not good at surprises, waits, or any kind of patience inducing activities. She huffed in final acceptance, before placing the letter into her sweater pocket.

She spent the rest of the day performing meager tasks as she frequently glanced at the clock. She prepared a pie, wrote her next column, and took a short walk on the beach.

She created a fire and sat by it as she read _Paradise Lost._ She was engrossed with the epic book, so her alarm on the phone almost gave her a heart attack. She snapped out of her Milton induced peace and glanced at her phone.

It was 8'oclock!

She quickly took out the envelope and tore it, taking the letter out. It looked quite old and had a yellow hue to it. She looked at the writing and realized it was very childish. Dimitri couldn't have written this, it looked like a five year old took a pencil and wrote his thoughts down. The words looked advanced for a five year old, but then again, Dimitri was smarter than the average person and always would be.

She ignored the way it looked and read on.

_Dear Roza, _

_Hi._

**_I love you _**

_I like playing with you. _

**_Your hair is so pretty_**

_You're awesome at tag. _

_I told Mama that when I play with you I feel funny. She says that my heart feels funny because we are meant to get married._

**_Will you marry me?_**

_I really want to spend my whole entire life with you. I always want to feel funny because it feels nice. _

**_Will you marry me?_**

_Roza, I love you. I love you like my mom loves my dad. Please love me back_

_Do you want to spend your life with me?_

_Please say you do._

_Marry me? Pretty please. I'll even give you my Ninja turtle if you say yes. You always say you wish you could have it. I swear I'll give it to you. Please_

_Love, Dimka. _

Tears flowed from Rose's eyes as she read the sweetest letter she had ever received.

Why was Dimitri giving it to her now?

"I wanted to give you that 20 years ago. I remember chickening out last minute, but I always kept it."

With a sharp turn of the head, Rose looked towards the voice.

Dimitri stood in his Armani suit, holding Donatello in his hand and a ring in the other.

"Dimitri?" Rose asked through more tears.

They always agreed that they wouldn't rush into marriage. It didn't matter that they had been together since the age of 15, they wanted to be practical about marriage.

"Roza, I've loved you since I was five years old. I dreamed about being with you forever, and I was terrified that you didn't want the same. I remember the day Adrian said he had a crush on you; I ended up breaking his nose. I knew then that I had to risk it. I had to risk our friendship to ask you out. And you made me the happiest boy in the world by saying yes."

Rose thought back to the 10th grade when Dimitri's cousin, Adrian, came to school with a bandaged nose and bruised eyes. He couldn't look at Rose for months afterwards, and she was so confused as to why she receiving great silence from Adrian.

"He said he walked into a door," Rose spoke.

He walked closer and kneeled to where Rose sat on the cushions, near the fireplace. "I told him not to tell anyone or I would break his nose again after it healed."

Rose laughed and glanced back at her soul mate's face.

Dimitri continued. "You made me the happiest boy then, just by saying yes. You changed my world and my best friend became my girlfriend. No—not my girlfriend. You're much more than that. You're everything to me. I want everything with you. I want you to have my last name and I want you to bear my children. I want you. Forever. So, I'm risking myself again and asking you this now, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"Yes. Of course!" she managed to gasp out. Her tears flowed freely now and her fiancé gently placed the diamond ring on her left hand. She laughed through her tears, when Dimitri placed the courageous Donatello in her hands.

"I told you I would give him to you if you said yes."

"I love you. I love you so much," Rose spoke before smashing her lips to his.

They kissed with passion, pouring every feeling into their embrace. Rose's heart felt like it would explode with so much emotion. She always loved him, from the moment she decided to play with the alone kid, she loved him.

His black suit came off, and the buttons on his crisp, white shirt ripped open. The ponytail that Dimitri had to wear at work loosened and Rose was finally able to feel his silky strands in her hands. She loved moments like this, moments where it was just the two of them. Dimitri always made her feel loved. Whether it was fast and hard, or slow and tender; she loved everything he gave her.

He gently placed her against the pillows and slowed his kisses. She knew what he was doing; he was worshipping her.

He kissed her covered torso before lifting the large sweater off her body. She shivered in delight, as his mouth reached her nipples. He sucked gently, before blowing on them. She could feel the wetness forming and knew she wouldn't be able to take the torture any longer.

He caressed her ample chest and paid close attention to both, so none could feel neglected.

"Dimitri. . .please," she whined.

"I love you," he whispered against her flesh.

He leaned on the soles of his feet, as he glanced at her body. She was barely covered; the only clothing she wore was her panties and socks and his darkened eyes seemed to enjoy the sight.

"So beautiful," he spoke with reverence, as if she were an angel.

"Please," she begged again.

He was wonderfully naked as he glanced at her body. His large erection leaked with anticipation of what was to come.

He smirked while he played with her lace panties before slipping them off her body. He eyed the knee socks and didn't attempt to take them off. "These stay on."

Rose was gasping for air, as her fiancé gently fingered her folds. He was so good at this, so, so good. They both transformed from bumbling virgins to expert lovers together. No other woman would ever know the passion her fiancé held, on the girth of his member. It was all hers; forever. It pleased Rose endlessly, knowing he was only for her.

Her heart quickened as his mouth lowered, and finally, she cried out as his tongue connected with her wet folds. He lapped, sucked, and drank everything she gave him. She thrashed and moaned, while he continued his torture.

She climbed, climbed, and climbed, until, with a kneeing cry, fell into her bliss. She gasped and shook, as her orgasm took over. He always knew to make it so good. Nothing could compare to his induce highs.

He kissed his way up before Rose took his mouth with hers. She could taste the sweetly bitter essence and moaned as her tongue delved further. His erection was placed just where she wanted it, and with a sharp thrust, he was inside her.

She moaned again as she felt the fullness he created. She always felt so full.

He groaned near her ear, as he moved in and out. He mumbled incoherent words as Rose thrust in time with him.

Together their passions erupted and their movements quickened.

He slowed down just as Rose began to painfully tighten around him. He loved bringing her to the precipice and denying her release. It only made her release that much stronger. He lifted her up to where she was able to ride him but kept their chest together. She rode him hard, encouraged by Dimitri's own thrusts and she cried every time he hit the sweet spot.

"Roza, Roza Roza. . ." he mumbled through gritted teeth.

She was close, her inner muscles squeezing so hard that it was almost painful every time he thrust.

"Dimitri. Oh God. . .I love you!" she cried as he took control even though she was still on top.

His movements were excruciatingly precise, and soon, she reached the precipice again. He let her fall this time, and he followed behind as her orgasm shook her to the core. They both gasped for air as their orgasms took the energy right out of them.

They stayed in their positions for several minutes and just held each other, before Dimitri gently placed her back, back to against the mattress. She cringed when he removed himself from her body, but soon felt his warm body enveloping hers.

He toyed with her left hand as he kissed her bare shoulder. "Do you like it?" he asked, referring to the ring.

She glanced at the clear diamond and sighed in content. "No. . .I love it. It's beautiful."

"Lissa wanted to get you a bigger diamond size. I told her that you would kill me if I did."

"I would have. This is perfect, and I won't drown, if I bring this into the ocean. Lissa on the other hand, she should never swim with hers on."

He chuckled, moving some of her hair from her face. "That diamond ring of hers is going to cause her to go right to the bottom."

They fell into a comfortable silence, before Rose stated the obvious. "I love you."

She felt his lips curve into a smile. "I love you too."

They fell asleep in each other's arms but were awoken in the morning with the shrilling cry of the phone.

Rose grumbled as she looked at her phone and noticed Olena's face staring back at her.

She picked the phone up, immediately bombarded with her future mother in law's voice.

"_Congratulations! We must start planning the wedding soon! I'm thinking a summer wedding."_

"How did you know?" she asked as her eyes drooped.

"_He told me yesterday. I'm so happy for you! And to think, it only took him 20 years to do it!"_

Rose giggled, before kissing her love's head. She noticed poor Donatello among the disarray of pillows, so she picked him up to clutch him in her hands. She was still in awe that he had written a proposal so long ago. 20 years ago Dimitri decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and now, 20 years later, it would become a reality. A sweet, sweet reality.

* * *

Ahh...I love happy endings! I hope you enjoyed it and I would love you forever if you let me know what you thought by leaving a review :D

Oh add me on Facebook: TaniMar Fanfiction, VA writers/readers also have an awesome group called Juliet had it easy; she never had to kill Romeo. Check it out. Also if you haven't, check out my multi chapter fic Swept Away, it would mean a lot!


End file.
